Blob
How Blob joined the Tourney Born in Lubbock, Texas, Fred J. Dukes starts out as a member of a circus sideshow under the name "the Blob". He is detected and contacted by Charles Xavier via Cyclops, who sees his performance and tells him that he (Dukes) is a mutant, and asks him to join the X-Men. At the mansion, the other X-Men dislike Dukes for his obnoxious attitude. Ice-Man uses his power against Dukes to create an ice block round his foot, but the Blob easily escapes. The Blob refuses Xavier's invitation, saying he is better than the other X-Men. When Xavier tries erasing his mind of what has transpired, the Blob escapes the Mansion despite the efforts of the Beast and uses the sewer to get away without being followed. He tells the manager of the carnival he is taking over, then gathers up the other circus members and they attack the mansion, as he plans to get the X-Men's technology and take over the world. Meanwhile Xavier works on a device so he can erase the memories of many people. The carnival succeeds in defeating the X-Men despite a warning from Angel. They tie up the X-Men and leave them on the lawn. They then enter the mansion to find the Professor and his technology. Xavier telepathically contacts Marvel Girl and tells her to remove her blindfold using her telekinesis, then levitate a knife from a performer's tent to cut through her bonds, after which she frees the other members. Xavier is able to wipe everyone's minds after the carnival is stopped by a wall of ice, and the Blob goes back to the circus. How to Unlock The player must complete one of the following requirements to unlock Annika: *Play 300 matches in the Versus Mode. *Using Magneto, finish Classic Mode. For both of these options, the player must brawl Blob on the Danger Room stage. After defeating Blob, the announcer will say "Someone else has joined the Tourney!" after a Smash Ball appears on the lower-right corner of the screen with a message saying "You can now use the Blob. Don't let him crush you!". Character Select Screen Animation Blob pats his fat stomach then runs to the camera saying "Did you fall down?!". Special Attacks Belly Balloon (Neutral) Blob hops forward fiercely with his belly to ram his opponents. Sumo Walk (Side) Blob steps harshly forward while doing four sumo slaps. Fat Jump (Up) Blob jumps into the air then comes back down to land on his rear, releasing a shockwave that knocks opponents away. Absorbing (Down) Blob jiggles his belly with a glowing aura. If anyone tries to attack him, he will force his belly out, bashing anyone away. It will also deflect projectiles. Murder Fat Jump (Hyper Smash) Blob reaches his arms asking loudly "Want a hug?!" If he connects, he gives the opponent a bear hug, throws him/her down then jumps into the air and lands on him/her hard. Body Fat Crush (Final Smash) Blob does a heavy slap with his left arm. If he connects, he connects, he punches at the opponent 6 times, before crushing him/her into his body for 4 seconds. Blob then thrusts his sotmach forward, sending the opponent flying as he says "Have a nice flight!" Victory Animations #Blob playfully slaps his stomach 5 times then puts his hands on his waist with "Guess who's the fathead now?!". #*Blob playfully slaps his stomach 5 times then puts his hands on his waist with "NIghty night, little mustached farmer!". (Lu Su victories only) #Blob rolls around curled in a ball then sits up and says "I'm gonna sit on you next!". #*Blob rolls around curled in a ball then sits up and says "You X-clowns better train more if you wanna win!". (X-Men member victories only) #Blob punches himself like a gorilla and points his fist at the camera saying "My, how the might have have fallen!". #*Blob punches himself like a gorilla and points his flat at the camera saying "Don't make me lose my weight!". (E. Honda/Ganryu victories only) On-Screen Appearance Blob falls down then picks himself back up with "Nothing moves the Blob!". Special Quotes *You gotta be kiddin' me, a garden tool for a weapon?! (When fighting Lu Su) *I want Magneto to pay for having no concern for me! (When fighting Jin) *Hell yeah! (When fighting Xiaoyu) Trivia *Blob shares his Japanese voice actor with Sima Yi, Zhao Yu, and Shew. *The rival of the Blob is Lu Su. He refers to his weapon as a "garden tool". Category:Male characters Category:Unlockable characters Category:Playable characters Category:Marvel Comics characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney